La nueva versión de Pocahontas
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy son introducidos en un cuento infantil por motivos extraños. Ambos estan metidos en la piel de un personaje. Pocahontas y John Smith respectivamente. Rose/Scorpius. Este fic participa del Reto: Érase una vez, del Foro "El escorpión que coleccionaba rosas".


**La nueva versión de Pocahontas**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling

_Este fic participa del Reto: Érase una vez, del Foro "El escorpión que coleccionaba rosas"._

* * *

Rose Weasley estaba recostada sobre la tierra húmeda, sentía como la misma se le adhería al cuerpo como una segunda piel. Poco a poco se fue incorporando y comprobó de forma alarmante que no se encontraba en su habitación en la torre de Gryffindor, sino en un claro que pertenecía a un bosque. Su pijama desapareció como por arte de magia y en cambio su piel salpicada de pecas estaba cubierta de unos trozos de telas que parecían taparrabos.

Se froto los ojos con los puños cerrados y se puso de pie. El bosque estaba iluminado por los rayos dorados que incidían directamente desde el cielo. Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo definido, sentía como el viento le mecía los cabellos pelirrojos. Un sendero de piedras atravesaba el bosque, Rose supuso que siguiéndolo llegaría a algún lugar. ¿Dónde se encontraba? El bosque no se parecía en nada al Bosque Prohibido de Hogwarts, al contrario, estaba demasiado despejado y ninguna criatura temible asomaba su cabeza.

Los pájaros cantaban sobre ella. Rose siguió caminando y pronto se topó con chozas echas de troncos de árboles, ramas y lianas que las sujetaban al suelo. Mujeres que recolectaban maíz llegaban a la aldea con cestos sobre sus cabezas, hombres afilaban sus armas con piedras y niños se perseguían por doquier. Rose tropezó con uno de ellos, el pequeño le sonrió y siguió con su camino.

— ¡Pocahontas! —le llamó una voz extrañamente familiar. — ¡Pocahontas, por aquí! Llevo buscándote toda la mañana.

Rose se dio vuelta y se encontró de frente con su prima Lily, quien estaba vestida en las mismas condiciones que ella y sobre su cabeza pelirroja llevaba un cesto repleto de maíz. La situación cada vez se estaba volviendo más confusa, Lily y ella en una aldea de... ¿Acababa de llamarle Pocahontas?

— ¿Lily? —preguntó de forma retórica. — ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Esto es un sueño?

Su prima le sonrió.

—Pocahontas, ¡Que tonterías dices! Estoy segura que te quedaste dormida en el bosque de nuevo y algún insecto venenoso te picó, pero no creas que por eso te librarás del trabajo. —vació el contenido del cesto sobre una pila de maíz que estaba cerca de ellas y le paso el cesto vacío a Rose. —A los cultivos y no hay pero que valga. —Rose pestañeo un par de veces. — ¡Vamos, Pocahontas!

**oOo**

Se sentía enteramente confundido, sus ojos le pesaban más que de costumbre y el bullicio de la tripulación le llegaba directamente a los tímpanos. El aroma salado del mar el chocaba contra las fosas nasales. Conocía perfectamente el lugar donde se encontraba, era el puerto principal de Inglaterra nada más que un poco envejecido, como si hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo.

Anclados en el puerto habían por lo menos diez barcos, dispuestos para zarpar a la orden del capitán. Scorpius estaba vestido con una camisola blanca que iba metida dentro de los amplios calzones, unas botas de cuero marrón iban a juego.

Por breves segundos se detuvo a pensar de que se trataba pero pronto se refugio en la idea de que se trataba de un sueño y como todo sueño, terminaría de una u otra forma. Lo que más le extraño que sus compañeros de curso estaban involucrados en su sueño y él usualmente no solía insertarlos en su sueño, al menos no de forma conciente.

— ¿Listo para zarpar? —le preguntó Albus, más conocido como Thomas, quien estaba vestido similarmente a él y sonreía levemente.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Tengo elección?

— ¿De qué hablas, John? Si tú has sido el primero en anotarse en la expedición.

— ¿De verdad? —Albus asintió con la cabeza. — ¿Y qué vamos a buscar con exactitud?

—Territorios para conquistar, algún que otro indio y sobre todo oro... Mucho oro.

Pronto el capitán, quien era Thomas Flint un chico detestable que iba en cuarto año de Slytherin, les ordenó que subieran a los barcos y emprendieron el viaje.

Las velas de los barcos, ondearon la bandera de Inglaterra.

**oOo**

Estaba cansada. Toda la tarde estuvo recolectando maíz en las plantaciones de la aldea. Las altas temperaturas le hicieron transpirar, sobre todo al mediodía, y podía escuchar como su estómago rugía de hambre. No tuvo demasiado tiempo para plantearse que estaba sucediendo pero la idea de que era solamente un sueño permanecía en su mente.

Al llegar nuevamente a la aldea, la misma se transformó en algo distinto a lo que vio en la mañana. Una gran hoguera coronaba el centro y las chozas ya no eran del color de los troncos de los árboles, sino de vivos matices que provenían de las llamaradas.

— ¡Ey, Pocahontas! —le llamó Lily, quien estaba sentada de piernas cruzadas frente a la fogata.

Rose se sentó a su lado y no pasaron varios segundos antes de que las demás de sus primas hicieran acto de presencia. Dominique con su larga cabellera rubia atada en una coleta alta, Roxanne quien llevaba el cabello perfectamente trenzado con hojas secas y Lucy que intercambiaba miradas que dejaban poco de conclusiones con uno de los chicos de Hufflepuff, el cual lucía como un indio más de la aldea.

— ¡Te extrañamos, Pocahontas! —habló Dominique.

— ¿Por qué Pocahontas? —le preguntó Rose. —Siempre me dijeron Rosie.

—Siempre te hemos dicho Pocahontas. —explicó Roxanne. —Tu nombre es difícil de pronunciar.

De un instante al otro, sus primas se callaron. Rose buscó la causa de su repentino silencio y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al darse cuenta de que no solamente ellas, eran los únicos familiares que estaban insertados en su sueño.

Su primo James Sirius Potter estaba más bronceado de lo que recordaba y en sus ojos avellanas se reflejaba el fulgor de las llamas. James le sonrió coquetamente cuando paso junto a ella y se sentó al otro extremo de la fogata.

— ¿Por qué James me acaba de sonreír como si yo le gustara?

— ¿James? —interrogo Lucy extrañada.

—No le hagas caso, Pocahontas esta confundida desde la mañana. —intervino Lily. —Kocúm esta interesado por ti desde que somos niñas.

— ¿Kocúm? No puede estar interesado en mí. ¡Soy su prima!

— ¿Ven lo que les digo? Esta confundida.

Rose suspiro sonoramente.

**oOo**

Scorpius estaba acostado en su camarote cuando de pronto sintió que el barco se detenía completamente y el ancla tocaba el fondo del mar.

— ¡Vamos, John! —le dijo Albus y seguidamente golpeo la madera de la puerta. —¡Hemos llegado!

Se puso de pie y abrochándose la camisola, se dirigió a la cubierta del barco. Varios tripulantes bajaban las provisiones, otros las tiendas de campaña donde se alojarían y unos pocos el equipaje del capitán.

Si era cierto lo que Albus le dijo y estaban buscando nuevos territorios, no tardarían en encontrarse con tribus indígenas que no dudarían en defender la tierra que les pertenecían. Al espíritu aventurero de Scorpius comenzó a aflorar poco a poco y la necesidad de internarse en el bosque crecía en su interior.

— ¡Smith! —bramó Thomas Flint con voz autoritaria. — ¡Comienza a armas las tiendas de campaña! ¡Antes del amanecer los quiero a todos despiertos, para comenzar las excavaciones!

Soltó un bufido pero no tardó en comenzar a hacer lo que el petulante de Thomas Flint le ordenó. Mientras armaba las tiendas de campaña, la mente de Scorpius divagaba por cualquier lado, menos por el campamento que poco a poco comenzaba a tomar forma.

¿Lo llamó Smith? ¿Albus lo había llamado John? Entonces en su irreal sueño su nombre era John Smith. Ese nombre le sonaba de algún lado, estaba seguro que lo escuchó o lo leyó en algún libro pero no podía recordar con exactitud donde.

— ¿Dónde esta el resto? —le preguntó Scorpius a Albus, cuando su amigo se hincó a su lado a ayudarle con la tienda.

—Han ido a buscar leña para improvisar una fogata. —comentó. —Espero que no se encuentren con los salvajes.

— ¿Salvajes?

—Los indios. —aclaró Albus. —El capitán Ratcliffe está seguro que los hay. Los salvajes ocultan el oro.

A Scorpius no le interesaba el oro, siempre tuvo todo lo que deseo, así que el oro no le hacía falta. En cambio se moría de curiosidad por saber que sorpresas guardaban aquellos que llamaban salvajes.

**oOo**

Pocahontas... Sus primas la habían llamado Pocahontas. James era Kocúm. Se encontraba en el cuento de Pocahontas, la indígena que se enamoró del conquistador inglés John Smith. Ahora solo le quedaba esperar que el famoso John Smith apareciera y ver a que chico de Hogwarts, su subconsciente había insertado en el personaje.

—Pocahontas, —llamó su padre Ron, quien al igual que el resto adoptaba uno de los papeles, era el jefe indio Powhatan. — ¿No has ido a hablar con la Abuela Sauce, hoy?

Rose negó levemente con la cabeza.

—Es extraño en ti, Pocahontas. Sueles ir a ver a la Abuela Sauce en cada atardecer, para que guié tu espíritu. Como lo hizo conmigo, tiempo atrás.

Rose o mejor dicho Pocahontas, no sabía si reír por que escuchaba a su padre por primera vez hablar de forma parecida a su madre, o llorar por que cada vez su sueño se estaba volviendo más bizarro.

Se despidió de él y corrió hasta las inmediaciones del bosque, la aldea poco a poco fue desapareciendo tras ella.

Al llegar al claro del bosque, donde se suponía que se ubicaba la Abuela Sauce, se encontraba el Sauce Boxeador, el mismo que estaba cerca de Hogwarts. El mismo árbol que destruyó la varita de su padre y el Ford Anglia de su abuelo.

Tuvo que alejarse para que las ramas del Sauce Boxeador no le dieran de lleno en el cuerpo y se agachó cuando comenzó a desprender ramas pequeñas.

— ¿Cómo se supone que hable con un Sauce Boxeador? —habló en voz alta.

—Soy mucho más que un Sauce Boxeador. —la voz gruesa salió del árbol. —Soy tu abuela, Pocahontas. Háblame sobre tu sueño.

Miró el árbol confundida. Una vez que el Sauce Boxeador se quedó quieto, Rose se sentó de piernas cruzadas frente a él. ¿Un sueño? Hizo memoria y recordó el sueño del que Pocahontas le hablaba a la Abuela Sauce.

—Es una flecha. —dijo dubitativa. —Una flecha que gira en muchas direcciones pero nunca se detiene.

—Esa flecha representa tu espíritu. Estas confundida Pocahontas, no sabes que dirección tomar, esa flecha representa tu confusión. Cuando encuentres tu camino, la flecha se decidirá por una dirección.

Rose observó a un costado y al otro y volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

—Gracias por tu consejo, Sauce Boxe... —se detuvo al darse cuenta lo que iba a pronunciar. —Quiero decir, Abuela Sauce.

**oOo**

El campamento se encontraba sumido en un gran bullicio, todos los tripulantes estaban reunidos en torno a una gran fogata, cantaban borrachos y sostenían cuervos aún repletos de cerveza. Con los sentidos cubiertos por el alcohol, a Scorpius le fue muy fácil escabullirse por detrás de las tiendas de campaña hasta llegar a la puerta de robles del campamento, sin que sus compañeros se dieran cuenta.

El bosque de noche imponía un respeto sobre natural pero más temible que el Bosque Tenebroso de Hogwarts no era. Scorpius se deslizó como una serpiente en su habitad natural, llegando pronto a un pequeño río que intercedía con el bosque. Sus ojos grises como el acero, se abrieron tanto que la pupila se confundió con el color.

— ¿Weasley?

Rose Weasley Granger estaba sumergida en el río. Estaba desnuda, aunque Scorpius solo podía verle los hombros y el trozo de espalda que no estaban cubiertos por el cabello pelirrojo de ella. Ella pareció no escucharlo, de otro modo habría comenzado a gritarle que era un pervertido. Scorpius se agazapo entre los árboles.

Una rama seca se quebró a su paso.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? —preguntó Rose con la voz aguda.

La pelirroja tomó una de las rocas que se encontraba en el fondo del río y la lanzó sin dirección aparente. La misma impactó sobre la cabeza de Scorpius.

— ¡Cuidado, Weasley! ¿Acaso quieres matarme con una roca?

Scorpius salió de su escondite. Ella pegó un grito aún más agudo y corrió a cubrirse con sus taparrabos.

— ¿Qué haces en mi sueño? —preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Tu sueño, Malfoy? No seas tan egocéntrico, por favor. Este es mi sueño y quiero saber que haces tú en él.

—Tú eres la intrusa, Weasley. —respondió Scorpius. — ¿Acaso no te es suficiente molestarme en clases que también debes introducirte en mis sueños?

Siguieron discutiendo unos cuantos minutos más acerca de quien era el sueño pero ambos se callaron cuando escucharon otra voz que decía:

— ¡John! ¡John! ¿Dónde te has metido?

— ¡Es Albus! —exclamó Rose y Scorpius le cubrió la boca enseguida.

—Él no lo ve de esa forma. —dijo el Slytherin. —Por un motivo u otro ambos estamos metidos en un mismo sueño. Donde yo soy un tal John Smith y tú eres...

—Pocahontas. —completo Rose. —Mis primos y mi padre también están metidos en esto. ¡Hasta el Sauce Boxeador!

— ¿El Sauce Boxeador? —sus ojos grises se clavaron en los azules de ella. —Eso no importa. Por alguna razón solo nosotros nos reconocemos tal cual somos, hay que encontrar una manera de acabar con este sueño de locos.

— ¿Trabajar juntos, Malfoy?

—Exacto, Weasley.

—Esta bien. —aceptó. —Te veré mañana en los cultivos de maíz de los indios.

**oOo**

— ¿Dónde te habías metido, John? —le preguntó nuevamente Albus.

—Estaba... —no encontró las palabras adecuadas. —Por ahí.

En la mente de Scorpius solamente estaba Rose Weasley Granger de espaldas, con el cabello pelirrojo confundiéndose con el azul del río. Nunca había sido testigo de una imagen tan tentadora y prohibida al mismo tiempo. Si hubiera podido ver algo más, aunque fuera solo un poco más.

—Creo que jamás te dije esto pero tienes una prima hermosa. Realmente hermosa.

Seguidamente Scorpius se introdujo en su tienda de campaña.

Su compañero lo miró confundido. Él no recordaba tener ninguna prima, al menos no hermosa.

**oOo**

Despertó más temprano que cualquier otro indio de la aldea. Su prima Roxanne le enseño como trenzarse el cabello con las lianas y adornarlos con hojas. Se lavó la cabellera pelirroja en un cuenco con agua del río y después comenzó el proceso.

Si era cierto y ambos estaban compartiendo un sueño, basado en un cuento infantil, lo más probable es que tuvieran que adelantar los sucesos para terminar con todo aquello de una buena vez. Lo que implicaría que... Rose se enamorará de Scorpius, para así cumplir con el cuento. Pocahontas se enamoraba de John Smith.

Con ese pensamiento fijo en su mente, tomó el cesto apilado y emprendió el camino hacía las plantaciones de maíz.

— ¿A dónde vas, Pocahontas?

Rose buscó la voz pero no tuvo que ser adivina para saber que se trataba de su primo James, o mejor dicho Kocúm, quien al parecer tenía una insana obsesión con ella.

—Iré a recoger maíz.

—Hoy no hay que ir a las plantaciones de maíz, sino a las de cereales. —corrigió Kocúm-James.

—Han quedado granos de ayer que se pudrirán con el sol, sino son recogidos antes del mediodía. —se excuso convincentemente.

James entrecerró sus ojos avellanas.

—Sé que no estas de acuerdo, jamás nos hemos llevado bien pero al menos podríamos intentarlo.

Rose movió la cabeza confundida.

—No sé a que te refieres.

—De nuestro casamiento. Creí que Powhatan te lo dijo.

— ¿Casamiento? —repitió confundida. No recordaba que en el cuento se mencionará un casamiento. —Yo... debo pensarlo.

Corrió tan rápido como sus pies le permitieron, cada vez su sueño se volvía más y más loco.

**oOo**

Cuando Rose y Scorpius se encontraron en los maizales, soplaba una brisa agradable. Jamás se detuvo a fijarse en el aspecto físico de Malfoy pero sin duda se veía muy atractivo, en esa camisola y en esos calzones anchos. Algunos mechones de su cabello rubio platinado le caían sobre los ojos grises.

Rápidamente agitó la cabeza para no pensar en algo como eso.

—Y bien Weasley, ¿Qué sugieres hacer?

—Por más que le he dado vueltas al asunto, sigo sin entender como es que ambos hemos terminado en el mismo sueño. —Scorpius le iba a decir que era su sueño y ella era quien sobraba pero Rose siguió hablando: —Lo lógico es que el sueño termine cuando el cuento termine. Así que lo único que se me ocurre es adelantar lo más que podamos los sucesos del cuento, para que antes termine el sueño.

Scorpius pareció pensarlo.

—De acuerdo, Weasley. Cuando era niño mi abuela Narcissa me leyó el cuento de Pocahontas pero no recuerdo exactamente que es lo que sucede. Si eres tan amable...

Los dos se sentaron en el suelo, los enormes maizales los cubrían.

—Pocahontas, hija del jefe de tribu Powhatan, es primeramente pedida en matrimonio por Kocúm el guerrero más valiente. Sin embargo ella siente que no es lo correcto. —comenzó Rose, se humedeció los labios. —Por otro lado esta John Smith quien es un colono que viene de Inglaterra, buscando nuevas aventuras.

—Si mal no recuerdo, ellos se enamoran. —interrumpió Scorpius.

—Tienen momentos felices pero breves. La amiga de Pocahontas que vendría a ser mi prima Lily...

— ¿Potter?

— ¿Cuántas Lily Potter conoces? —preguntó Rose sarcástica.

— ¿Algún otro pariente involucrado?

—Te lo dije la primera vez que nos encontramos, mi padre y mis primos están involucrados. Dominique, Roxanne y Lucy son otras indias de la aldea.

— ¿Y quién es Kocúm?

—Mi primo James.

— ¿Bromeas? —Rose negó con la cabeza. —Entonces Albus será quien mate a Kocúm. Matará a su propio hermano.

—Recuerda que estamos en un sueño, técnicamente no lo matará.

—No puedo creer que estés diciendo esto, ¿No te importa la vida de Potter mayor?

Rose se puso bruscamente de pie, con los puños cerrados a cada lado de su cuerpo.

— ¡Por supuesto que me importa la vida de James! ¡Quiero impedirla!

Scorpius también se puso de pie y tomándola por la cintura, la besó.

_¿Qué estas haciendo, Scorpius Malfoy?_, pensó Rose sin embargo no lo dijo en voz alta. Sus labios unidos a los de Scorpius eran correctos, se acoplaban como dos piezas de puzzle.

— ¿Qué pasa por tu mente, Malfoy? —le preguntó una vez que el oxígeno los reclamo.

—Siguiendo con el cuento, Pocahontas.

—No sé si eres bipolar o que, pero me molesta.

Scorpius chasqueó la lengua.

—En realidad yo creo que te gusta, Weasley y te gusta demasiado.

Rose enrojeció de repente.

— ¿Pocahontas? —escucharon la voz de Lily Potter.

—Será mejor que te vayas. —le susurró a Scorpius.

— ¿Nos vemos después?

Al darse cuenta que Scorpius no se iría hasta que le respondiera, le dijo que si.

Él se marchó no sin antes volverla a besar.

**oOo**

— ¿Estas completamente segura de lo que dices? —le preguntó el jefe Powhatan.

—Es una acusación muy grave. —secundó Kocúm.

—Lo sé y no acudiría a ustedes sino estuviera segura de lo que mis ojos vieron y mis oídos escucharon. —dijo Lily Potter. —Pocahontas lleva viendo muchos soles y muchas lunas con ese blanco que llegó de más allá del mar.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre? —interrogo Powhatan.

—Ella le llamó Scorpius pero su nombre es John Smith.

—Si ese blanco cree que se va a quedar con mi Pocahontas, esta muy equivocado. Lo mataré.

—No se hará nada apresurado.

Ya era tarde Kocúm ya salía de la choza y llevaba su maza en mano.

**oOo**

Llevaban viéndose demasiadas ocasiones o eso era lo que creía, se suponía que cuando uno estaba en un sueño los días y noches realmente no pasaban. Al principio Rose y Scorpius intentaron adelantarse a los sucesos para que todo terminará más rápido pero no tardaron en darse cuenta que eso no funcionaría de nada, así que dejaron que las cosas siguieran.

¿Se habían besado? Para ser más exacto, veintisiete veces, Scorpius las había estado contando. Era imposible no besarse cuando los labios del otro sabían tan bien, aunque solo se tratará de un sueño.

La noche era oscura pero estrellada al fin y al cabo. Las estrellas parecían más cercanas desde donde estaban. Ambos estaban sentados a la orilla del río, se estaban mojando los pies descalzos y una suave brisa les movía el cabello.

— ¿En qué piensas, Pocahontas? —preguntó Scorpius.

—Comienzo a pensar que te gusta llamarme Pocahontas.

—Que no se te suban los humos a la cabeza, Weasley. —dijo el Slytherin.

— ¿Quién te entiende, Malfoy? A un segundo me dices que te gusto como Pocahontas, al otro me dices que no te gusto y me besas. Arregla tus pensamientos por favor.

Como toda respuesta Scorpius la besó.

—Dime Pocahontas, cuando salgamos de este bizarro sueño, ¿Me dejarás besarte de verdad?

—Puede ser... Puede ser...

— ¿Qué quieres para convencerte?

— ¿De ti? Nada, John.

Los dos estaban tan involucrados que no se dieron cuenta que un par de ojos avellanas eran testigos de toda su charla.

Pronto Kocúm salió de su escondite.

— ¿Es por él que no te quieres casar conmigo, Pocahontas? —preguntó Kocúm, su primo James. —No sé ni por que lo pregunto, todo esta tan claro como el agua.

Kocúm se abalanzó contra Scorpius y con su maza le golpeo el pecho. Una cuarta persona se unió a ellos. Thomas, su primo Albus. Thomas o mejor dicho Albus, apuntó a Kocúm con una escopeta de punta recortada y al instante en que iba a dispararle a su propio hermano...

**oOo**

—No. —grito Rose de forma aguda.

Se encontraba en su habitación en la Torre de Gryffindor, la cual estaba sumida en penumbras, pero le era posible distinguir donde estaba.

—Ahora que salimos del sueño, ¿Me dejarás besarte, Weasley?


End file.
